


【梅闪】陷阱（abo）

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 关于梅林的第二性别，在迦勒底的英灵和工作人员之间流传着各种各样的猜测——有的觉得他是个alpha，谁让这个轻浮的男人四处搭讪；有的认为他是个beta，因为没有人明确地嗅到他的信息素；更有甚者觉得他搞不好是个omega。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster & Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 7





	【梅闪】陷阱（abo）

关于梅林的第二性别，在迦勒底的英灵和工作人员之间流传着各种各样的猜测——有的觉得他是个alpha，谁让这个轻浮的男人四处搭讪；有的认为他是个beta，因为没有人明确地嗅到他的信息素；更有甚者觉得他搞不好是个omega。  
没有人真正嗅到过梅林的信息素，除了魔术留下的若隐若现的花香，花之魔术师身上再无别的气味。  
“有人觉得你是个omega呢，魔术师。”吉尔伽美什侧卧在他那张挂着轻纱床帐的大床上，话题的中心人物背靠羽毛枕头，就坐在他身边。  
梅林好脾气地笑笑：“那您觉得呢？我的王。”  
“谁给你的胆子反问本王？”吉尔伽美什从床上坐起来，伸手捏住梦魇的下巴，“再给你一次回答的机会。”  
“哎呀呀，这可真是……直白的邀请呢。”  
梅林近距离与他如蛇一般的红色眼睛对视，顺从地仰头，右手抚上王金色的颈饰，左手轻按在对方腰间，又从腰间一直滑动到更隐秘的地方。  
吉尔伽美什捏着梅林的下巴俯视对方带笑的紫色眼睛，用命令似的口气问他：“魔术师，你是什么？”  
“我是您的臣子，您的信徒。”花之魔术师取下王颈间的饰品放在一边，空闲下来的右手握住对方的手指，“我是……属于您的alpha。”  
他俯首亲吻王的指尖，白色的衣袍化作了金色的量子。  
几乎没有人嗅到过梅林真实信息素的气味，正如也几乎没有人知道吉尔伽美什其实是个omega。  
谁敢用肮脏的眼光打量王呢？谁敢将龌龊的想法揣测王呢？  
谁敢真的在他颈间轻嗅呢？  
梅林从吉尔伽美什颈间抬起头，王极富侵略性的信息素在嗅觉器官里炸开来，瞬间侵占了他全部的意识，梦魇浅紫的眼睛渐渐变成更深的紫色。  
吉尔伽美什红色的眼睛因为愉悦微微眯起，蛇似的瞳孔几乎收缩成一条直线，他的手指在alpha光裸的脊背轻轻滑动。  
王开口下令：“取悦我吧。”  
因为正是我带领你领略何为愉悦，何为欲望。  
梅林盯着他盛满笑意的眼睛，一点点俯下身，嘴唇贴近吉尔伽美什的耳边：“遵命，我美丽的吉尔伽美什王。”  
呼吸的热气打在耳际和侧颈，吉尔伽美什下意识地偏了偏头，紫色眼睛的alpha趁机舔舐了他的后颈，作乱的左手从裤子的开口探了进去。  
“唔。”  
alpha的信息素一点点的在空气中浮现。  
对梅林的信息素气味的猜测在迦勒底和对他第二性别的猜测一样多。  
梅林自己也是在性别分化后很久，才知道自己的信息素是怎么回事——混血梦魇的信息素本身没有气味，只会根据嗅到信息素的人变幻出他们最渴望的气味。  
这个特性在他刚成年时给他带来了数不清的麻烦，直到他学会了隐藏。  
于是再没有人嗅到他的信息素。  
甚至渐渐地，也再没有人知道梅林·安布罗修斯其实是个alpha。  
而吉尔伽美什是不一样的。  
这是个嚣张得不像个omega的王，却偏偏没有人怀疑他的性别。  
梅林觉得自己嗅到了同类的味道。  
当他还在学着隐藏自己时，尚不成熟的千里眼让他隔着时空感应到了另外两个人。  
若说所罗门的一端很少传来可以称得上情绪的波动是风平浪静，那吉尔伽美什的一端传来的情绪则可称得上惊涛骇浪。  
年幼的梦魇被这些情绪吸引了。  
吉尔伽美什的信息素带着侵略的野性，仿佛生来就是要攻城掠地似的不讲道理，明明是omega，却比alpha的信息素还要更带有自己鲜明的烙印。  
缺乏人性的梦魇被鲜明的颜色吸引了。  
就像现在，吉尔伽美什的信息素在这个不算大的空间里弥漫开，梅林原本平缓的呼吸变得急促了起来。  
吉尔伽美什微微喘着气说：“怎么了魔术师，刚才不还一副游刃有余的样子吗？”  
“有些激动，让您见笑了。”梅林说，“那么，接下来恕我僭越。”  
“无妨，本王允许了。”  
获得了王的应允，梦魇的动作再无顾忌，他先是试探性地轻啄对方的嘴唇，而后在默许下撬开本就虚掩的牙关，舌尖在口腔里轻扫而过。  
“呜。”吉尔伽美什紧闭的眼角渗出了一滴生理性泪水。  
梅林松开他，手指擦掉那滴眼泪，在对方的注视下伸出舌尖慢慢舔舐指尖的液体。  
“唔，咸的。”这轻慢王的逆臣嬉皮笑脸地评价。  
“你这……”  
梅林大概能猜到吉尔伽美什没说完的是什么，他也无所谓，依旧笑嘻嘻的，看上去欠揍得很。  
王因为恼怒和短时间缺氧而在脸上泛起的薄红让那些话一点威慑力都没有，反倒是叫无礼之徒看了个痛快。  
所以他一点愧疚也没有地用头蹭了蹭吉尔伽美什的颈窝，这个略显幼稚的举动迅速化解了王的火气。吉尔伽美什揉了揉他的头顶，突然“噗呲”一声笑了出来。  
梦魇被他的笑声感染，于是嘴角也带了笑。  
然后他毫无预兆地释放了信息素，吉尔伽美什受突然涌出的alpha信息素影响，感到自己的四肢开始不受控制地变得瘫软和无力。  
也不知道魔术师用了什么奇怪的咒语，那只在穴口作乱的左手上凭空出现了冰凉的粘稠液体，这纯白的恶魔从他胸前抬起头，紫色的眼睛闪着兽一样的光。  
“魔术……可不是给你在这种地方用的。”吉尔伽美什喘息着说，“平时不是说咒语烫嘴吗？怎么这会儿倒这么……熟练。”  
梅林一边亲吻王此时显得有些聒噪的嘴，一边不动声色地将左手食指慢慢地伸进了穴口，双管齐下地让吉尔伽美什丧失了调侃他的精力。  
宽大的裤腿因吉尔伽美什曲起的左腿而滑落，这几乎让他露出了整条左腿，梅林轻而易举地就将右手探进并握住了对方的性器，弹奏乐器似的轻轻抚弄着。器官忠实地暴露了主人的欲望，一点点地挺立了起来。  
梦魇低垂的眼眸被白色的睫毛遮挡了大半，在他的吻从嘴唇一直绵延到胸口时，吉尔伽美什只能隐隐约约地透过对方的睫毛瞧见一点紫色，从他的角度看过去，竟然不可思议地带着些许圣洁的意思。  
他瀑布似的长发垂落在吉尔伽美什裸露的皮肤上，随着他的动作滑过王的侧腹，也像在调情。或许是陷入情欲的大脑无法正常运作的缘故，吉尔伽美什主动拥抱了面前的alpha。  
他的双臂触碰到梅林的脊背时，梦魇的动作停滞了，像是型号落后的电脑处理过量的信息一样，花了整整两秒来分析这个拥抱的含义。  
短暂的停滞过后是暴涨的信息素和加快的动作，吉尔伽美什无意识的行为终于燃尽了他的理智。  
快感不断堆叠，梅林原本轻柔的亲吻变成了疯狂地吮咬，面前金色的王总能轻易地挑断他每一根理智的弦。  
第一次将魔术师推倒在帷幕间的王就是这样，不屑地扯下他的一层层面具，单方面地将他划归为所有物。  
真是……不讲道理。  
白色的液体溅上了梅林的小腹，吉尔伽美什的意识在一瞬间出现了空白。  
被高潮的快感折腾得晕乎乎的王甚至没有发现，自己身上本就不多的衣物随着魔术师的意愿彻底分散成了金色的量子。  
后穴里的手指已经增加到了两根，实际上这些准备对英灵由魔力构成的身体来说并不是必要的，但不管是梅林还是吉尔伽美什都乐意在此之上耗费时间，那会让双方都无比清晰地感到自己还活着。  
不管是早已死去的古代王，还是情感淡薄的混血梦魇，大概都需要彼此来确认“活着”这件事本身。  
不，或许后者更需要。  
梅林盯着吉尔伽美什湿润的赤色眼睛，明明他自己才是仍然活着的那个，却总是从对方的身上感受到鲜活的生命力。  
弯曲的指节偶然碰上了某处，吉尔伽美什猛然收紧了拥抱着梅林的双臂，同时发出了短促的惊呼。  
“啊，是这里吗？”梦魇了然地笑了笑，恶劣地反复按压。  
王随着他的动作无法抑制地发出了呜咽的声音，殷红的嘴唇开开合合，说不出完整的语句。  
终于梅林抽出了作乱的手指，还没等吉尔伽美什从刚才的刺激中缓过神，另一个远比手指要粗长的炙热柱体抵上了仍在颤抖的穴口。  
他的嘴唇在王的耳边开合，随着低沉的声音吐出的温热气息也是撩拨：“我进来了哦。”  
言毕，他不等吉尔伽美什做出回应就撞了进去。  
“呜！”  
梅林忍住不断催促他大幅动作的欲望，试着小幅度地动了动，仔细地观察着吉尔伽美什的反应，等到确认他适应了，动作才逐渐变大。  
欲望催促他像野兽一样粗暴地对待眼前的人，另一个声音却要求他尽量温柔地对待自己的珍宝。  
啊，是的，吉尔伽美什正是名为梅林·安布罗修斯的混血梦魇无可替代的珍宝。  
金色的王要是能听见他的心声，必然会嘲笑他是个多愁善感的男人吧。  
梅林用右手揽住吉尔伽美什的脖子，又用左手扯过扔在一边的羽毛枕头垫在了他的身下，同时亲吻王殷红的嘴唇，舌头轻而易举地探进了他的口腔，和对方的舌头纠缠在一起。  
所以就让这些话留在心里吧，仅止于此的话，想必他美丽的王能轻易地原谅他的不敬。  
在他逐渐变得激烈的动作中，那道隐蔽的门终于向他敞开了。  
梅林犹豫着不知道是否该继续，正在他的动作逐渐变缓时，吉尔伽美什的双腿缠上了他的腰。  
王用赤色的眼睛盯着他。  
这患得患失的愚蠢男人竟想临阵脱逃，作为王他决不允许。  
他用手环住梅林的脖子，费力地轻声说：“蠢货，我允许你标记我。”  
梅林那因为惊讶睁大了双眼，那双漂亮的紫色眼睛连挑剔的王也喜爱着。吉尔伽美什露出了一个不怀好意似的笑，他按住梦魇的脖子让对方的脸靠近自己，然后在梅林的额上落下一个吻。  
“感到荣幸吧。”  
梅林从那个吻里回过神来，回吻了降下恩赐的王，热烈而绵长的亲吻让吉尔伽美什在两人分开是微微喘息。  
“荣幸至极。”他发自真心地笑着说。  
梦魇毫不客气地领取了王的赏赐，在激烈的动作中将那扇门顶撞开来，在对方体内成结。  
顶峰时吉尔伽美什捧起梦魇的脸，注视着对方非人的紫瞳。梅林读懂了他的提问：  
［魔术师，我是什么？］  
Alpha埋下头，拥抱他，尖利的犬齿咬破了对方后颈的腺体。  
你是我的愉悦，是我的欲望。  
双方的信息素纠缠在一起，心跳声在耳边擂响如同鼓点，温热的呼吸打在彼此的颈间。梅林清晰地感受到了自身情感的剧烈波动——  
［你正是填补我空洞胸膛的爱。］

THE END


End file.
